


Morning Fun

by FizzyTaurus



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Morning Wood, One-Shot, PWP, Sam Drake | Reader, Samuel Drake x Reader, Sexy Times, Smut, explicit - Freeform, trash, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FizzyTaurus/pseuds/FizzyTaurus
Summary: Quick drabble of morning fun with Sam after a night of passion





	Morning Fun

You blink through the blurriness in your eyes when you wake up and see the slightest rays of sunlight starting to peek through the blinds. Then you roll over and remember who you're with. 

 

Sam is still sleeping because you can hear him breathing heavily. You think about last night and scoot over to him and wrap an arm around his waist, pressing your naked body into his. He stirs, and rolls over to face you, gazing at you sleepily. 

 

“Morning.” Sam says, his voice still scratchy. His hair is sticking out all over, but you think it just makes him look even more wild. 

 

“Hi.” You respond in a low voice, drape a leg over his waist, and lean in for a kiss. You run your hand down his back, stopping at the bottom just before his butt to gently mess with the small patch of hair he's got there. Then you get to one butt cheek and squeeze it, slightly digging your nails in. 

 

“So that's how you wanna be, hm?” Sam growls with a dark look in his eyes before mashing his lips into yours again. 

 

Surprised by your eagerness so early in the morning, Sam puts one arm under your neck and his other arm around you and runs it down your neck, shoulder, side, waist, leg, all the way down to your foot. He lingers there, holding your foot, and then gently drums his fingers on the bottom, tickling you. He stops when you squeak and almost break the increasingly intense kiss, not wanting to ruin the mood. Sam moves his hand back up your body, drawing patterns on your breast with his finger before he stops and pinches your nipple ever so slightly. You respond with a little moan so he pinches harder, sending shockwaves from the sensations straight to your crotch. He repeats this on the other breast, and you’re already seeing stars. 

 

You can feel Sam’s hardness down by your thigh. Meanwhile, his fingers have started snaking their way from your chest down your belly closer to where you’re aching for him to touch you. He breaks the kiss only so he can start nibbling and licking your neck and listen to your moans as he slowly slides two fingers inside. Feeling your wetness, he lets out a satisfied grunt into your neck and starts rubbing your g-spot, and you are so close when suddenly he draws them out. 

 

You open your eyes and are about to ask him just what the hell he thinks he's doing when Sam brings his fingers up to your mouth. You take the hint and close your mouth around them as he draws them out, tasting yourself. 

 

“Good girl.” Sam murmurs with a smirk, and before you know it, he's flipped you onto your back and is sliding himself into you. He's gotten you so wet it's effortless, and he starts a great rhythm, occasionally thrusting hard enough it takes your breath away, when you're not moaning incessantly. He stops just long enough so he can sit up perpendicular to you and puts your legs straight up next to his head so he can hold onto you and then resumes his work. The sight of his torso above you, flexing and working is almost too much to take, and the new position is hitting you in  _ all _ the right places. 

 

When Sam smacks your ass, the rush of pain triggers your orgasm and you arch your back and let out a scream. The sensations around his cock causes him to release right after, and he pants, moans, and finally yells out, “Shiiiit!” He collapses on the bed next to you, smiles, and says again, “Shit” with a laugh. 

 

As Sam rolls to grab a cigarette, you slap his ass in an attempt to stop him. 

 

“Hey! It's your fault you know.” 


End file.
